1983 alternate title: The unexpected
by LemonPepsi
Summary: Rory Wood has a secret that even she doesn't know. It will take some help from her friends, even an unexpected one to find her secret. She has to find out who she is. OC/ D OC/H R/H
1. It all begins

1983

**_Here I stand Six feet small_**

**_And Smiling cause I'm scared as hell_**

****

_Somewhere in the past_

            Aubrielle had just finished her morning cup of coffee. She twirled a piece of her long wavy hair around her finger as she often did when she was thinking. She sat her empty teacup on the nearby oak table. She had spent the last few days like this, feigning normalcy to the outside world. Those days had been nothing but shock. Her thought was suddenly derailed by a swift knock at the door.

            "Aubry, Aubry, Aubry," the thin frail boy began.

            "We are so sorry for your loss," an equally skinny girl replied.

            Aubrielle winced at the use of her nickname, then sat silent before realizing that their statements required an answer. She forced a smile to her lips. The boy and girl were none other than the LeStranges. Aubrielle despised them and up until now she had figured the feeling was mutual. They were twins, and she and Lily had always figured they shared a brain. _Lily she thought to herself __Lily Lily ….. _

_………………………………….present time………………………._

Harry sat blindfolded in the common room. His friends Hermione and Ron had claimed to be fetching a surprise but, it had been taking a long time and he was beginning to become bored with the ruse.

"Here," Hermione declared tearing off the blindfold. 

            Harry was stunned because before him lay a large tower of presents. Standing near them was his godfather, Sirius.  Sirus handed Harry a small present wrapped in plain paper. 

"This one is from me," Sirius said. Harry tore open the paper. Inside were a manila envelope and a ring. The ring was very large and only fit around Harry's thumb. 

"It was too big for your father; he too always wore it on his thumb." Sirius sighed thinking of the old days at Hogwarts, days that had been haunting him lately.

Next, Harry tore into the manila envelope. Inside was a copy of a very old and worn picture. 

…………………………………1983……………………………………………

Aubrielle, having presently kicked out the horrendous twins, was running her finger over her most beloved treasure. Its silver frame enclosed a picture of two smiling girls. They were surrounded by four boys all of whom were laughing. The color had faded and the picture was yellow but Aubrielle still held it close to her heart.  

_"Lily you'll always be there right?"_

_"Always and forever. We're gonna raise our kids together remember?"_

_"Yes, You and me and…James"_

_"And Peter?"_

_"Um no"_

_Giggles filled the air……_

…………………………………………present……………………………………

Aurora Harris, or Rory for short,  had always known she was different even by wizarding standards. 

She had never known her parents and so far, she had been shuffled from one school to the next. She had seen every wizarding school in Europe and one in America. Only one school hadn't had the pleasure of expelling her, Hogwarts.


	2. kinda like my life is like a sequel to a...

**Present time**

**Kind of like my life is like a sequel to a movie**

**Where the actor's names have changed **

**Oh well**

            The plane carrying Rory sped along at breakneck speed. The speed she was reading at was even faster. She was nearly 15, and between being shuffled from school to school she had nearly all of her fourth year to try to make up for. She paused for a minute, and stared out the window.

            _"I have no mother I have no father I have no one"_

The words stung like a knife.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Harry recognized five of the six people in the photograph. Four were the marauders: his Father, His godfather, His favorite teacher and his enemy. The Woman on the left was his mother. The other woman, however, was unknown. The woman had long wavy hair.  Her eyes were bright and at the same time, they were foreboding.

            Later on, Harry finished unwrapping all of his presents. Sirius had left and everything had calmed down. Soon he would ship off to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Aubrielle had given up on the world after all; it had given up on her first. She remembered the day Lily and James died. It replayed in her brain repeatedly. They were all she had. She had to find her Daughter and her son, and Harry and Sirius. The world she had left so long ago was haunting her every thought.  She couldn't keep running. She had to face her fears.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Draco Malfoy was sixteen today. His father would have appreciated his look of utter disdain. He was being constantly reminded that anyone who let themselves be beaten by a mudblood was to be declared a failure. He packed his things, totally unaware of the impending danger and year of change ahead of him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

               On ThE tRaIn   (many, many weeks later)  

            Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finished a small lunch that consisted mostly of candy when they heard shuffling outside the door.

            "Ya mind if I sit here?" a girl asked.

            The threesome was taken aback.  She was tall and lanky with short blonde hair that had heavy fuchsia streaks. She had on a black tee shirt that was cut up but it was in a cool sort of way. She had on tight blue jeans.

            "Well?" she said snapping them out of their trance "Is this the mute compartment?"

            "Er… yeah um" Harry shook his head to clear his brain "There's room"

A/N- ok I know it is short and I really hope you do not get lost. I am going to write more next chapter


	3. The Beauty and the Mess

**_It occurred to me the other day that I left off some really important stuff in last 2 chapters_**

_1) __HP isn't mine (I bet you never would have guessed.)_

_2) __All of the previous songs belong to John Mayer from his song "83"_

_3) __This song is from "the Beauty and the Mess" by Nickel Creek_

_4) __PS- do the colors work and if they do- (Do ya like em?)_

****

****

**_I pull myself under and down I go again._**

**_It's a little bit hard letting them in_**

**_Looking at the world through illusive eyes,_**

**_I hide in the spotlight it is a great disguise._**

****

**            Rory was inadvertently shy. Pensive was a better, more appropriate word. She at one time had been outgoing but she had lately become withdrawn. Before ,when she was outgoing, everything she said was a lie. Lies always catch you and recently they had caught Rory. She felt helpless under the weight.**

             _I'm__ Fine Really! Oh I had such a lovely time! It was the best!_

_The best…. Yeah_

Feigning happiness the way she had was almost insulting her inside so she quit speaking all together. 

            _"Hello? What did you say your name was?"_

_            "What?" Rory snapped to attention. "Oh it's um __Aurora__"_

_            "__Aurora__," Ron repeated, in a trance._

_            Rory wrinkled her nose in disgust "Please call me Rory. __Aurora__ sounds stuck-up."_

The chatter went on. They told her more than she would ever need to know about Hogwarts and the people there. They hardly even noticed that she had hardly spoken a word. After a couple of hours of mindless chatter; They tried in vain, to get Rory to open up.

            _"So . . . tell us about your family," Hermione said._

_            "My family…. Well you might know my older brother," Rory replied._

_            "Really? Who is he?" Asked Harry._

_            "Oliver … He was a quidditch captain." She said meekly._

_              "You're Oliver Wood's sister!?!" Harry said in disbelief._

_            "yeah… so??" Rory averted her eyes._

_            "Your probably like the best quidditch player ever!" Ron said in amazement._

_            "Not really," Rory replied. _

            Rory wasn't talking about her real family. Oliver was her foster brother, the only brother she had ever known. As for her real family well… she was fortunate. In the wizarding world adoptions are made final by erasing the child's memory of their former parents. Her foster parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wood, had adopted her when she was only 2. They insisted that her memory be left alone. They knew that one day she would want to know who her real parents are and she would have chosen to keep her memories.

            As Rory Had sunk totally back into her thoughts, Draco Malfoy opened the door to the compartments.

            "Potter," He began laughing to his cronies Crabbe and Goyle "And Weasley and Granger and…" He trailed off when his gaze met Rory. "Um…." By now Crabbe and Goyle had stopped laughing. The threesome walked away.

            "That was definitely the strangest thing I've ever seen from Malfoy." Ron began.

            "I would love to discuss it but, we are almost to school" Hermione but in.

**So**** the foursome parted ways to their separate dressing rooms as they changed and prepared for an exciting year.**


	4. This Side

_If any of you are wondering where my idea for Rory came from… I took Avril Lavigne's attitude, I took Hannah Tosco of justincase's appearance and I made up her personality._

_Harry Potter isn't mine … you probably know the gist. Special thanks to my anonymous reviewer. You made my day._

_*     indicates flash back sequences_

_This song is the title track from Nickel Creek's This Side CD_

**_It's_****_ foreign on this side_**

**_And_****_ the truth is a bitter friend_**

**_Reasons few have I _**

**_To go back again_**

            Rory waited. She had stood outside for ten minutes. The eleven year old first years were taken in and she was told to wait till someone came and got her. That was 20 minutes ago. 

            _How long does it take to sort kids? She thought to herself. __Is someone's head too big for the hat or something?_

            As these thoughts (however entertaining) raced through her brain, One of the professors came outside to bring her in. At first, Rory was overwhelmed by the massive hall. Then a sheer wave of panic flew over her. She was walking in between four large banquet tables full of people. The entire school was watching her every move. Later, Harry explained that Dumbledore had been introducing her but Rory didn't notice. She thought she might pass out. She was led up to the platform and the hat was placed on her head.

            _Hmm well, you're quite easy…. A voice inside her head explained GRYFFINDOR! The hat boomed. The gryffindors began to applaud, but again, Rory failed to notice because everything had become a blur to her._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Aubrielle pulled her heavy cloak around her. She was having trouble thinking. She hadn't eaten for days and the heat was beginning to take its toll on her._ I must find them she thought. She stumbled through Hogsmeade until she came to the edge of town. __Please be here please…. She no longer had to wish. The small cottage at the edge of the woods had warm light coming from all the windows. She knocked at the door of the cabin. _

            "Hello? Who's there," a man answered the door. He had Blonde hair filled with gray streaks.__

Aubrielle felt all her strength fall from her.

"Aubry!" Remus Lupin caught one of his best friends a she fainted at his door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Oliver Wood had never been able to explain his sister's actions. She had always been a good child until her 13th birthday. His mom and Dad broke the news to her that she had been adopted. Rory was never the same. She cut her long blonde hair and began to dye her hair various colors. The only thing that changed more often than her hair color was her mood. He wished she had told her the truth. She wasn't the only child in his family who was adopted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

                Hello? Hello? HELLO? RORY?

Rory snapped to attention. "You've been zoned out ever since you were sorted to gryffindor. Are you alright?" Harry asked. 

            "I was sorted to gryffindor?" she said under her breath. "Um yeah, I'm fine." She flashed him a cheesy smile and realized there was food in front of her. She looked for a minute and ate a little. Enough to survive was all she needed.

Weeks Later

Aubrielle had slowly been slipping away. Sirius and Remus had done all they could short of taking her to St. Mungo's. In the past few days, heavy sleep became a coma.

            "We still haven't figured out what she came all this way for. She was all the way in Austrailia then all of a sudden she shows up at our front door"

            "Why Remus, You almost sound like you don't want her here," Sirius cut in.

_                "You know that I have wanted her here more than anything for a long time." Remus watched her sleep. __ She's like an angel.._

** 

**"Angel, we can't tell them right now. It will really destroy things. We'll just keep things quiet and…"**

**"Remus, I love you. I always have. Didn't you always say love conquers all?"**

**"That is a cliché. One that isn't true. Love can really mess things up."**

**          "Lily knows. James doesn't yet but.. that's ok we'll manage. Isn't Sirus their secret keeper?"**

**          "AUBRIELLE! Don't ever discuss that again. We don't know who's listening."**

**

            Remus winced at the memory. _Love really does mess things up…_


	5. No longer amused

_I borrowed some terms from JRR Tolkien but this is not a crossover it will make more sense later I swear. _

_The song is more Nickel Creek._

_I didn't write HP yadda yadda yadda _

****

**_Smile while you can_**

**_ until they find_**

**_ You're not amused not really,_**

**_ They'll rob you blind_**

**_ of what they gave_**

**_ Yes you gave them that power_**

****

**_            Rory was Excited. Tomorrow she was leaving for her parents' house for Christmas. She was ready for her midterms and things were going great. She was so excited that she arrived for her transfiguration exam nearly 30 minutes early. Draco Malfoy was there as well. Somehow, Rory had escaped from his taunts all year. In fact, she had heard him say a word to her. Lately, he had taken to teasing her friends and ignoring her. Obviously though, he had gotten over his silence. _**

"It's Little Miss Quidditch! In fact she even takes after the mudblood and sucks up to the teacher."

Rory ignored him.

"Are you mute or are you really as dumb as you look??"

Rory imagined she was elsewhere.

"Do you need an interpreter? Can you hear me?"

Silence.

"Wood, Oh Wood" He continued to taunt. By now, some students had gathered.

"You wanna do this?!?" Rory suddenly screamed. "Let's do this," She took a deep breath and then let him have it.

"YOU are nothing but a stuck up spoiled pain that gets everything he wants and has never had a problem until now. You finally met people who don't care how much money you have and won't let you pay them off. You care for no one but yourself and you are NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHING to me NOTHING. Nothing but a…."

By then obscenities began to flow from her lips. The threesome (Harry Ron and Hermione) had walked up and was witnessing the smack down. The girl who hardly strung more than four words together a day was suddenly yelling and cursing like a sailor. 

Then Malfoy struck her. Ron was about to jump him but Rory beat him to it. He then remembered that Rory had an older brother because, she was beating the crap out of Malfoy. His nose was bleeding, his face was cut, and his neck and chest were bruised. Her Eye was black and he managed to burn her arm with his wand before she knocked him out completely. But Malfoy then got lucky; Professor McGonagall arrived on the scene. Rory was first accosted by prefects and then led to the nurses' office. After being healed enough to see completely The prefects took her to the headmaster's office. She and Malfoy both received Detention every night until further notice.

            Eventually, Christmas holidays arrived and Rory left for her Parent's house. She used Floo from the fireplace at Hogwarts and arrived shortly thereafter at her parents house in England. She gave everyone hugs and smiles and they talked. Before she went to bed she glanced out the window at Malfoy mansion and scowled.

That Night

 There was a knock at the door at promptly 3:00. Her parents answered it. Oliver and Rory were both curious so they crept down the stairs and listened from the staircase.

            "Tell us where she is!" a very cold voice yelled.

            "WHO?" Rory's father answered.

            "The evenstar, undomiel The downfall of darkness. WHERE ARE THEY?" The voice was like fingers on a chalkboard.

            "I don't know!" Rory's mother cried.

            "Avada…" the voice boomed

            "Noo…umph" Rory had tried to shout but Oliver's hand clamped over her mouth.

            "Shh we have to run. The back door. quick!" 

            As they raced for their lives they heard screams. They also heard man yell that they were getting away. Rory began to cry. She ran and ran and ran, tears blurring her vision with every step. She stopped and realized Oliver wasn't behind her anymore. She was also at the doorstep of the Malfoy manor. She beat on the door until her knuckles bled. Then as the door opened, she collapsed in a heap. It was a exact replay of her mother arriving at Remus's.


	6. unexpected angel

_You might not have meant to but_

_It's done you can't take it back_

_You cry about where fame sent you _

_With out a plan of attack_

_            Draco was unsure of what to do. Here he was answering the door at his house, the house of death eaters and the one true Lord Voldemort. He never really believed it in his heart though. He was more afraid of his parents than he was some has been wizard. However, right now, he had no time to contemplate for his archenemy and crush was lying passed out at his front door. She looked like she was in pain and was dressed in short shorts and a long-sleeved Tee shirt. _

            "Rory?" He whispered. "Rory?" He reached down and shook her shoulder. Realizing that she was unconscious, Draco carried her upstairs to his room. Just then, the front door slammed shut. Draco walked out to the balcony to see who was home.

            "Draco, have you seen that Wood girl?"

            "No Father. Why do you ask?" Draco lied.

            "We found out today that she's the one we've been looking for. We went to her house and killed her parents. She and the boy got away though, we have Oliver now. Someone on surveillance said they thought they saw a girl running this way." His voice was monotone the whole time, not even sounding resentful.

            "Haven't seen her." Draco said uneasily. He walked back into his room.

            "We're going out to look for her." Lucius called behind him. "Come Narcissa." They walked outside and mounted their horses. They rode towards the nearby woods.

            Back inside Draco ran over to Rory. She was growing more and more pale by the minute. Draco knew she couldn't stay here. His parents would be home soon and they would eventually find out she was there. He picked her up and carried her to the fireplace. Chucking floo powder into the fire, he yelled "Hogwarts!"

            …………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Remus and Sirius had been taking turns keeping a constant vigil over Aubrielle. They needed to know why she came here, although Remus had a feeling he knew.

            ……………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Draco ran down the halls carrying Rory in his arms. He wasn't sure which part of the castle they were in because he had never seen it before. Just then, He saw a gryffindor walking down the hall. It was a young boy, a first year. Draco pulled his hood down over his face. 

            "You there." Draco called. The boy turned around nervously. "Take her to Harry" Draco called as he walked away. The boy wasn't sure what to do. Here he was standing in a deserted corridor far from the gryffindor tower with a dying 15-year-old girl in his arms. Suddenly his luck changed, for Harry Potter himself was striding down the hall with Hermione.

            "Harry! Harry! Harry!" He called out desperately. Harry noticed the poor first year sitting in the floor with a girl passed out in his arms. He couldn't believe his eyes when he realized the girl was Rory. He and Hermione raced up to her and Harry picked her up. He frantically felt her hand. It was cold as ice. She was pale and her lips were an odd shade of blue. 

            "She's dying Harry, we have to get her where it's warm." Hermione said urgently. Harry picked her up and started to run. A few minutes later, Hermione pushed the gryffindor common room door open, nearly knocking out another first year.


	7. Everything is going wrong

A/N- Harry isn't mine yadda yadda blah blah blah

I had pretty much given up on this story and for that matter ever writing again but I got a really nice review and I remembered how mad I was when stories I liked were never finished. So I am going to try to remember what my original story line was. Oh, well here goes

What have you been doing lately?

Your life could use improving greatly

I just wanted to know what's going on

'Cause everything that goes is going wrong.

            They rushed Rory to St. Mungo's hospital. Harry, Hermione and Ron had tried keeping a constant vigil over her but they were all lacking sleep. They spent two days in the hospital but on the third, they decided to spend the night in a nearby wizard's hotel.

            Rory awoke to find that she was alone. She had also been given a potion equivalent to that of Morphine. She saw she was alone but for once, she didn't care. In her tipsiness, she decided to go for a walk. She hugged the wall in order to stand up straight and slowly walked down the hallway. She reached a great room full of files. Feeling the full brunt of the potion, she broke into mad giggles. She held up her hand and shot burst of random magic everywhere. One file burst open and a piece of paper fell to the floor

Name:  Jillian Aurora             Age: 1 month              today's Date: October 3 1987                                Date of Birth: September 3 1987                  Parents:  Aubrielle Harris and Peter Pettigrew           Siblings: John Oliver Age of siblings: 4 years old       Sibling D.O.B:  January 8 1983 

Godparents: Remus Lupin and Arabella Figg   Company of adoption: Fallen star social services

            Aurora could hardly believe what she saw. Firstly, Oliver really was her brother? Secondly, Peter Pettigrew was her father? Harry, Hermione and Ron had told her of his treachery although she hadn't been paying full attention at the time. The drugs in combination with the stress were getting to her. Just then a nurse passed by. 

            "What are you doing here?" she asked. Rory found she couldn't make her mouth work.

            "Mmmmm…," Rory mumbled.

            "Let's get you back to you room," she cut in. She called for another nurse and together the nurses carried her to her room.

                        …………………………………………………………………………………………

Aubrielle awoke on the weekend.

            "Remus!" She choked out. Remus and Sirius came running. "Remus, I need to tell you something," she said softly. 

            "Wait until you're better sweetheart." He said calmly.

            "I don't have much time." She said.

            "Aubry you will be alright. There's no need to use such clichéd lines." Sirius said.

            "I'm serious." ((no pun intended))

            "What is it Aubry?" Remus coaxed.

            "My children are yours Remus. They're yours." She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

            "I love you," Remus said. He knew it was too late. Sirius buried one of his best friends that day. Remus buried his true love.

                        ………………………………………………………………………………………..

            Rory woke up the next day. Ron, Harry and Hermione were by her side.

            "Feel better?" Harry asked. Rory nodded and smiled.

            As they talked, a nurse came in.

            "Hello, you must be Aurora's little friends," She said as she pinched Ron's cheek. "She won't be able to talk for a few days because one of the nurses overdosed her potion a few nights ago. She can go back to school soon though."

            Ron , Harry and Hermione sat around for a while but eventually Rory fell asleep.

               ………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Rory sat up. She was in a dark room. She reached out and touched the wall to find that her hand flowed through it freely. She felt sort of funny, almost like the morphine episode but less happy. She walked through the wall to another room. It was dark except for a small pool of light in the center of the room. A moment later, the door opened. Two men were dragging in what looked like a convict. He turned up his head and Rory saw that it was Oliver. His eyes seemed empty and vacant and it scared Rory nearly to death. She tried to look away but something kept her eyes glued to the scene.

            "We have told you before. Your sister is dead. Tell us where to find the evenstar and we will let you go." One of the cloaked voices boomed. Oliver looked heartbroken. His eyes brimmed with tears and for the first time in her life, Rory watched Oliver cry. HE was crying for her. His sister. All he had left.

            "Oliver! Oliver! I'm here I'm alive Oliver please."  She shouted.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

            Rory woke up gasping and shaking. Harry was immediately by her side. He had softly shaken her awake. Her eyebrow was furrowed. Rory was in thought. She looked out the window totally distracted.

            "Hey," He said, "You haven't eaten in three days. You need to eat something." Rory rolled her eyes. "I can't help it. I was given strict instructions to make you eat."

            "By who?" Rory hissed and then smiled. Her voice was coming back slowly but all she could manage now was a whisper. Just then, Hermione burst through the door.

            "I'm back," she declared, then noticing Rory was awake she added, "Glad to see your up. Eat this." She handed her a piece of chocolate. Rory stuck out her tongue. She hated chocolate. Hermione turned around, and Ron smiled and reached in his bag. He handed her a present. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Ron chuckled and blushed slightly, shaking his head. She opened the box.

            "It's from Harry and I," Ron added as an afterthought. Inside was a care package of her favorite things: fizzy whizbangs, a full liter of Pepsi (and a lemon to go in it), and the best part a box of crackers and a can of cheez whiz. "What is that stuff?" Ron asked examining the Pepsi and processed cheese. "Thanks a billion Harry." Knowing full well that Harry was the only one who would know what cheez whiz and Pepsi were.

            "CHEEZ WHIZ?!?! SHE HASN'T EATEN IN 3 DAYS AND YOU GIVE HER CHEEZ WHIZ?" Hermione nearly fainted. 

Yeah I know cheesy (no pun intended) I will try better next time.


End file.
